Dungeon ni Deai wo Motomeru no wa Machigatteiru Darou ka
'Chú ý' Dungeon ni Deai wo Motomeru no wa Machigatteiru Darou ka'' hay gọi tắt là Danmachi là bộ truyện do nhóm các translator từ Sonako thực hiện với mục đích phi thương mại. Bọn mình không đồng ý với bất kỳ tổ chức, cá nhân nào muốn kiếm lợi dựa trên bản dịch của bọn mình. Bất cứ ai in truyện của bọn mình ra để bán đều là vi phạm nguyên tắc hoạt động của bọn mình.' '''Xin các bạn độc giả không mua truyện Danmachi từ những nơi khác, vì như vậy là các bạn đang tiếp tay để những kẻ đó kiếm lợi trên công sức của bọn mình. Nếu các bạn phát hiện nơi nào có bán truyện Danmachi của bọn mình, xin hãy thay bọn mình nhắc nhở họ về nguyên tắc hoạt động của bọn mình, cảm ơn.' Giới thiệu Dungeon ni Deai wo Motomeru no wa Machigatteiru Darou ka (ダンジョンに出会いを求めるのは間違っているだろうか), hay còn gọi tắt là DanMachi (ダンまち), là một lightnovel series được viết bởi '''''Fujino Omori và được vẽ minh họa bởi Suzuhito Yasuda. Series hiện đã ra được 7 tập với Tập đầu tiên được xuất bản vào 15/01/2013. Có một phiên bản Manga được thực hiện bởi Kunieda (Art) và Omori, Fujino (Story) vào 02/08/2013. Cốt truyện Thành phố mê cung, Orario—— đây là một thành phố lớn cùng một mê cung vĩ đại nằm bên dưới (thường được gọi là "Dungeon"). Phấn khích vì những thứ mới lạ, danh vọng, tiền tài hay chỉ đơn giản để tìm kiếm sự lãng mạn với cô gái dễ thương nào đó. Bên trong thành phố này, nơi mà những giấc mơ và khát vọng luôn chờ đợi, một cậu bé đã gặp một nữ thần "bé nhỏ". "Được rồi, Bell, hãy đi với tôi! Tôi sẽ thực hiện buổi lễ < Familia > cho cậu!" "Vâng! Tôi muốn trở nên mạnh mẽ hơn!" Sau khi được trao những cái ấn ký lạnh lẽo lên vai như tất cả các < Familias > khác, cậu bé loài người này đã được xác định để trở thành một Thám hiểm gia, và một nữ thần mà thậm chí không có tín đồ, đã có một cuộc gặp gỡ đầy định mệnh. Cuộc hành trình của cậu bé này như được viết bởi các nữ thần, —— < Huyền thoại của một Familia (Familia’s Myth)> —— Thông tin Series * Thể loại: Action, Adventure, Comedy, Fantasy, Romance, Harem. * Tên gốc: ダンジョンに出会いを求めるのは間違っているだろうか * Tên tiếng Anh: Is it wrong that I want to meet you in a dungeon / Can't I Expect A Chance Encounter In The Dungeon? / Is It Wrong to Try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon? * Tác giả: Fujino Omori * Minh họa: Suzuhito Yasuda (Durarara!!) Đăng ký Mọi thông tin về việc đăng kí dịch thuật và tiến độ thực hiện các chương hiện tại xin xem tại ĐÂY. Lịch sử cập nhật *28/08/2014: Teaser (Mở đầu) được khởi động Dungeon ni Deai wo Motomeru no wa Machigatteiru Darou ka series của Fujino Omori [[DanMachi - Quy chuẩn dịch thuật|'Quy chuẩn dịch thuật']] Tập 1 - Bản hoàn chỉnh :* Minh họa :* Mở đầu :* Chương 1 :* Chương 2 :* Chương 3 :* Chương 4 :* Chương 5 :* Chương 6 :* Kết :* Lời bạt :* Phỏng vấn thành viên từ team Sonako AllStar Tập 2 - Bản hoàn chỉnh :* Minh họa :* Mở đầu :* Chương 1 :* Chương 2 :* Giao đoạn :* Chương 3 :* Chương 4 :* Chương 5 :* Kết :* Lời bạt Teaser :Tập 1 - Mở đầu: Liệu có sai không khi trông đợi vào một cuộc gặp gỡ định mệnh trong Dungeon? (bản fan-trans) Nhân sự Teaser: Hibiki3190 Tập 1: Sonako All Star Team Tổng quan Series *ダンジョンに出会いを求めるのは間違っているだろうか (January 15, 2013 - ISBN 978-4-7973-7280-9) *ダンジョンに出会いを求めるのは間違っているだろうか 2 (February 15, 2013 - ISBN 978-4-7973-7307-3) *ダンジョンに出会いを求めるのは間違っているだろうか 3 (May 15, 2013 - ISBN 978-4-7973-7362-2) *ダンジョンに出会いを求めるのは間違っているだろうか 4 (December 14, 2013 - ISBN 978-4-7973-7514-5) *ダンジョンに出会いを求めるのは間違っているだろうか 5 (May 15, 2014 - ISBN 978-4-7973-7714-9) *ダンジョンに出会いを求めるのは間違っているだろうか 6 (December 14, 2014 - ISBN 978-4-7973-8058-3) Category:DanMachi Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Fantasy Category:Harem Category:Romance Category:Seinen Category:Event 4K